The Lost Ones
by HeilBastet
Summary: A tribute to my Virtual Families 2 family won are now lost forever. Thanks, magical disappearing phone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooooo I lost my phone. And so far, I haven't gotten a whisper of where it could be. So this is a tribute to my Virtual Families 2 family who are now lost forever. This first chapter is about my first (failed) attempt at playing VF 2. It's gonna be a shortie since the attempt** **didn't last long... RIP Ink :(**

* * *

Ink stood in the void that was the choosing line. Well, he didn't really stand, just kinda... existed?

His little coded nerves jittered and he shivered with the adrenaline caused by fear. Several other "little people" looked at him disaprovingly as they, being veterans of rejection, had gone through this proecess many times. But Ink was new- a "fresh code" some might say.

Three little people were rejected as the new Player tapped try again, try again,try again. The player stared through the screen at Ink. The Player was young, perhaps 12 and curious. They gave a short laugh and almost immediately accepted Ink.

 _He couldn't believe his luck._

 _His fortune_

 _His new life had started._

* * *

The Player mostly skimmed through the tutorial, except when it came to praising and scolding. The pulled out the green glove and praised Ink.

 _Praised Him_

 _It was shocking. But soothing. It gave him energy,but also made him want to snuggle up and nap. It was amazing. It was everything the rejected children told him it would be. And yet, it was nothing- just a green glove telling him he did good._

Ink looked up at the Player, still feeling the giddying effects of praise, and gave them a small wave.

And they gave the tiniest wave back. They waved their hand at the screen toward a piece of coding, smiling at a person who didn't technically exist.

It was late, and the Player realised they really should stop playing for now. So they closed the app, not knowing that this was the last time they would see Ink, the last time they would properly interact with their little person. When the game was closed Ink went into the dream-like state that the Virtual People go into when you're not around, making choices without fully knowing and working without putting in input.

After about and hour or so, they couldn't resist opening up Virtual Families 2 again. Ink was out of his dream-state, excited to play.

 _But it crashed without loading in fully. He was forced back into his little dream world, back into unconsciousness. As he was sucked back into his dream-state he could feel the confusion the Player felt when they couldn't play._

The Player tried again.

 _He could feel their fustration, building up as it continued to crash._

And again.

 _He could feel their distress, as distress he shared, sweat matted his red-and-black hair and his gray eyes darted wildly. How could this be happening?_

AND AGAIN

 _He was being pulled back and forth between the dream-state and consciousness barely able to process things. So he didn't blame the Player for deleting the game. He felt no anger towards them when he didn't reappear in the void, but instead was lost forever. He only felt sadness for what could have been._

* * *

 **So yea. The short life of Ink the virtual person. I believe the reason it kept crashing was because I had low storage on my old phone. But next chapter; New phone, New game, New family! IM SO SORRY INK**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Summary

**A/N Guess who's back? Back again? So yea, I'm gonna have to continue this story. I'll see if I can wrap it up in 2 more chapters; this one and the next one. This is just going to be the family tree and stuff. I may have forgotten some of the names, but I'll do my best to tell the story as close to what actually happened as possible.**

A new game. Kara smoothed her leopard print dress and waited. She wasn't at the front of the Eternity Line, but she was close enough to have a good chance.

As the first in line was rejected Kara mentally cheered, but guilt soon took over. The rejected person would have to spend another eternity waiting in line.

She'd done it, she'd been adopted. Kara looked around her new home. It was trash, but no matter. She'd work her ass off if it meant she'd have the perfect life.

 **This is just going to be a summary of all the families:**

Kara married Dynamite, and had twins: Baci and Adrina.

While Baci was encouraged to play outside Adrina was praised for helping her father in the workshop. The two black kittens the family owned followed them everywhere

Their best moments were Baci turning off the oven at age 2, and Adrina selling a collectible at age 4. Seems legit.

When Adrina grew up, she inherited the house. She married.. erm... let's call him Bob for now... and had a book loving daughter called Bonnie.

As well as the house, Bonnie inherited the family's tabby cat. She married... uh... Bartholomew I guess...

Bonnie and Bartholomew put a lot more thought into the house decorations, as they had inherited 2 generations worth of money.

They were unable to have a child, because the stupid game kept erasing the child's existence for some reason (I'm still salty about that), so they adopted a little boy named Logic. Of course, they trained him to be a genius of sorts.

So logically (Haw haw), Logic became a computer whiz, and married a sweet women named Valentine (I think).

Valentine was a mail-order baker, but because it was cut off I kept misreading it as mail-order bride. Awkward.

I'm pretty sure they adopted, but I'm not sure. So let's just say the adopted a sweet cherub called Tom.

But one day a stupid child lost her phone even though she hadn't taken it out at all at school.

 **A/N I actually got the phone back late last term, after we'd all given up hope and gotten me a new one. The sim card was missing...**


End file.
